Golden Girl
by lilly buddy
Summary: A made up story from my imagination:Luna Ve is going to a school of her she discover new friends and enemy how will she survived?


golden girl LUNA WAKE UP!A 18 year old man said from the bedroom door."IM UP god why do you have to be so loude Alex".Luna said ."Well it your first time leaving us and ill miss you sis"Alex said as he hug his sister." Ill miss you to bro"Luna said as she and Alex ran down the steps and seeing the food thair mom made they sat and ate untill thir mom and dad came down ."OH how sad to see m baby girl going to a good academy"as Luna father-James-huged Luna."DAAAAAAD STTOOOOP".Luna let go and sat down Luna mother- Alice- hug Luna gently ."All I wish is that you have good grads and to be safe Luna"as she let go and also sat down to im going to get dreest and well said as she ran into her was going to get her unifom when she got thair she wore a dark blue flow shirt with black skiney jeans and a lether grab her bags and ran down stairs and her dad drove down to the airport and dreop her off with a long was off to the school of her dreams the sports and arts academy in New york at only 16 she got full Luna borded her plane she felt like she was on her own as she sat in her seat on the plane she hope that she will make friends a life-long friendship.

After 4 hr on the plane it landed safely she got on a bus that the school provides to take them thair. After a few minutes she arrived as she got off she wide eye at the view of her new home it was as she was deraming tall building,lovely gardens,and grate explored a bit befor going to her drom she look at the numbers of the doors untill she found it room B221 she unlock it and walk in to see a big room two bed in front of a big windows, bright blue walls ,two desks on each side,along with closets and a bathroom it had wooden floors and a black rug in the love it she unpack and waited for her roomate to she was making her bed Luna herd the door open and she saw a tall girl she wore a red shirt and some shorts she has blond wight hair .She look at Luna and smile."Hi my name is Winter Hallo what yours."Winter ask."Umm im Luna Ve". "I love your name and your hair".Winter said as she look at Luna hair .Luna had aqua blue hair with jade green tips Luna also had ice blue eyes."Thank you my dad dye my hair my mom did the tips."Luna said as she play with ther hair."Are you new."  
Winter ask as she unpact."yes im new and i got a scholarship here" Luna said as Winter drop a bag of makeup."WOW your the super smart girl that the dean chose well your going to help me with my ELA and music reading. Hey what did you go for Luna."Winter said continueing to unpack."I got all ap im going to do cross country,track,mix soccer (boys and girls),singing, and vioce acting"Luna said as she reads her classes that she taking."WOW you one hell of an athlet and your a solo singer ther are two solo singer and they are bad can i here you sing."Winter said Luna said yes and prepared to sing :  
Get out your guns, battle's begun.  
Are you a saint or a sinner?  
If love's a fight then I shall die With my heart on a trigger.

They say before you start a war,  
You better know what you're fighting for.  
Well, baby, you are all that I adore.  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
Fighting 'til the war's won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
And I wanna live, not just survive tonight.

Sometimes to win, you've got to sin.  
Don't mean I'm not a believer.  
And major Tom will sing along.  
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.

They say before you start a war,  
You better know what you're fighting for.  
Well, baby, you are all that I adore.  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
Fighting 'til the war's won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
And I wanna live, not just survive tonight.

Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa

I'm an angel with a shotgun.  
Fighting 'til the war's won.  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
Fighting 'til the war's won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
(I'm an angel with a shotgun)  
And I want to live, not just survive (Live, not just survive)  
And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.

They say before you start a war,  
You better know what you're fighting for.  
Well, baby, you are all that I adore.  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

Luna sang the words at a perfect tone Winter smile then ther was knocking at the door Luna open the door and three boys stod at the door."Hello my name is Jarry and this is Jason and Spark is Winter here." Jarry said Luna step aside to show them that she was ran to hug them."How I miss you three."  
Winter jump off of them and introduce Luna."Boys this is Luna the scholarship student she one hell of an athlet and a good singer and she also a solo singer." Winter explained as the three wide eyed."Well than Winter,Luna here is your unifoms and we will help you movein." Spark said as they started hey wher done they head to the luch room and met up with other friends."Luna thes are some of are other friends Jill,


End file.
